Dear Severus,
by Angel15116
Summary: Snape reunites with the two reasons he betrayed Lord Voldemort. I took a scene from the fifth book and generalized beyond all reason. Contains plenty of flash backs. R and R
1. Default Chapter

_Dear Severus,_

I know I haven't made contact with you of any kind in the last fifteen years, since I left you, even though you probably know I'm in Canada. Telemacus is nineteen and is getting married. Though we both know the kind of father you are, I was hoping you could spare some time from your busy schedule to see this. It's on August fifth.

_Clytemnestra_

Snape read the letter several times. It was not hard to notice the sarcasm or rude remarks. Of course, Snape couldn't blame her. Even so, he was a changed man, in some ways at least. And he could prove that to Clytemnestra, assuming Dumbledore would let him go. August fifth, that was nearly a month before term started, surely he would have time, maybe even a chance to get to know his own son a bit. The Order was having a meeting at Number 12 Grimwald Place tomorrow night. With the okay, he could leave the next day and be there a week before the wedding. He could even be out of there before Harry, Ron or Hermione arrived and found out about anything. He'd go in two hours, stay the night, help with any thing he could until the meeting, then talk to Dumbledore.

_Is it really going to be that simple?_ Snape couldn't help wondering. Dumbledore's only living relative had died years ago, so he had no family ties. Knowing only bits about Clytemnestra and Telemacus, Dumbledore wouldn't understand how important this was. He didn't know they were the reason Snape left the Dark Lord. _Oh well, if he won't let me, I'll go anyways._

"Dumbledore, I need to ask a favor."

"Just a second, the meeting is starting, Severus."

"I'll make it quick then. I want-"

"The meeting will now come to order," announced Tonks. "First order is, the Weasleys should be here by the end of the meeting. Percy will be coming and is joining the Order." There were snorts all around. Snape knew what they found so funny. He remembered Percy at school. Always loyal to whoever had the power. Snape expected him to leave the family all together rather than admit he was wrong, but it made sense for him to come over to the winners. Tonks continued. "Joining them will also be Hermione. Dumbledore has also decided that Harry should come sooner than planned, so he will be here in two days." Snape sighed with relief. Although Ron distrusted him, Harry was the last person Snape wanted to see. He probably still blamed Snape for the death of Sirius. But Snape figured he'd be out of there by the time Harry arrived. The rest of the meeting concluded with nothing out of the ordinary.

"Dumbledore, I need to ask a favor."

"Good, so do I."

"Mind if we go somewhere else? It's not something I want the world to know." The Weasleys were walking through the kitchen door and everyone was greeting them.

"Severus, what is that in your hand?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing, just a letter. Come on," Snape replied just as he began walking upstairs. He intended to go into Sirius' old room, which no one entered since his death. They walked in, but before Snape could talk, Dumbledore spoke.

"Severus, I'd like you to pick up Harry."

"What? Can't he just take the floo network?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I would like you to pick him up. Take broomsticks."

"Will anyone be coming with me?"

"No, you can make it on your own. He and his aunt and uncle know someone is coming." Something clicked in Snape's mind.

"You expect me and Potter to bond on this trip? Or just for him to forgive me? I can tell you set me up."

Dumbledore smiled. " I suppose I'm hoping for a miracle, but yes, something of that sort." Snape rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night, for Canada." Dumbledore eyebrow raised. Little as he knew about Snape's family, he did know they were in Canada. "It's my son's wedding. It takes place the fifth."

"Good, you'll have plenty of time if you leave the next morning."

"I wanted to leave tomorrow."

"He hasn't seen you in over fifteen years, another two nights won't make any difference." Snape didn't see the point of arguing any longer. "You may as well stay here until you leave." Snape nodded.

That night Snape lay in a bed in one of the empty rooms. All the sudden memories he had not thought of for years came back to him, memories about when he met Clytemnestra, had Telemacus, joined The Dark Lord then betrayed him.

"Who're you?" It was fourth year, potions.

"Clytemnestra, from Ravenclaw. You being rude to me for a reason?" Snape turned light pink. This girl was very pretty, he had never seen her before.

"I-I was just surprised. I've never seen you before."

The girl smiled. "I've seen you here every year. Want to share a table?" Snape nodded and followed her to an empty table. The potions lesson was very enjoyable, unlike most. The potions master was the head of Hufflepuff, old professor Mordor. He seemed to hate everyone, even the students in his old house, yet he seemed to particularly dislike Severus. There were rumors that he had a bit of giant blood, and Severus didn't doubt this in the least. He spent the entire class getting to know Clytemnestra. She was native to Vancouver, Canada, though he could've guessed that from her accent. She had moved just before she started school, yet her family spent a lot of time between the two continents due to her father's job. She didn't mention what it was, so Severus didn't ask.

Though his doubling potion was not up to his usual standards, it was good enough not to get comment from Professor Mordor. They left the class together chatting, until they separated, Severus to go to Charms, and Clytemnestra went with the Huffelpuffs to Dark Arts.

"Got a crush on little Miss Mortuary?" Severus spun around and found himself looking up into the face of the school bully, notorious for making fun of people's last name, Lucius Malfoy.

"First of all, it's Artuary, second, of all, that's my business."

"Well, she looks like she belongs in a mortuary, that pale skin, lack of expression," retorted Malfoy. "Then again, y'know what they say, birds of a feather, flock together."

"Tell me Malfoy, do you like having hands? Because I can easily get rid of them if you like, and perhaps you'd like a different color of skin?" That got rid of him. Threats were the only defense against Malfoy he had. He obviously couldn't hit him or curse him, though the latter would definitely be possible. He couldn't make fun of his name, because he wasn't creative enough to come up with anything. Besides, no one liked Severus. Of course, no one liked Malfoy either, but they were to scared to show it, so they would defend him. All throughout Charms when he should've been concentrating on his Shrinking charm, he thought about what Malfoy said. He had been right in just about all aspects. He did have a crush on the Hufflepuff girl, and both of them looked nearly dead. At least she looked like she'd died happy and a last shampoo to her long, light brown hair.

Snape awoke suddenly. Sunlight was streaming through his window. He must have fallen asleep, his thoughts and memories must have turned to dreams. He got up and went downstairs to breakfast and see if there was something he could do that day.


	2. Avoidence and a date

The next day, Snape joined the others in cleaning Grimwald Place. This also involved avoiding Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred, who was taking the day off while George and Lee Jordan watched the shop. George would join them that night to be inducted into the Order. Cleaning the house was easy. Most of it had been done last summer, however the house had gone into a bit of disarray since Kreature left to join the Malfoys, but the real work involved avoiding everyone. He must have left ten random jobs half done because he just up and left anytime some one came into the room he happened to be working in. He would have hid out in Sirius' old room, but it could only become so clean. He cleaned straight through lunch, despite Molly's calls. He let his memory wander once again.

Severus was walkingin the gardens with Clytemnestra. _Just do it,_he thought to himself._You swore you would. Hogsmeade is tomarrow._

"So, are you going to Hogsmeade tomarrow?" she asked.

"Yeah. You wanna come with me?"

"What, like a date?" Severus wasn't thrilled to see the look on her face that seemed to be an evil smile. He tried not to let that deter him. "Yes. Like a date. Do you still want to come?"

She let out a laugh and replied "I want to come even more."

That night Severus was sitting in the Slytherin Common room doing homework when who but Malfoy walked(or sauntered) up to him.

"So I see you asked out that girl you've been hanging around."

"So I see you've found that brain transplant spell you've been needing." Malfoy sneered and walked away to his group of cronies. Severus put away his finished homework and went to his dormitory where Hephaestus Longbottom, older brother of Frank from Gryffindor, sat, having just arrived back from the hospital wing. He was a beater on the Quidditch team, and was often in there for injuries. He got injured off the field also, such as was the case this time.

"How's your foot?"

"Not bad. Hey frank told me you got a date tomarrow with the girl from Ravenclaw."Severus looke d quickly at Hephaestus. How the hell did he learn that? Severus voiced this question out loud. Hephaestus shrugged. I think Sirius told him. They were in the gardens this afternoon doing something or other." Severus seethed. The Mauraders would pay for learning this. But he would worry about that after he was done worrying about his date. This wasn't a commn problem, and he should at least enjoy having it.

"Snape, it's time to eat!" called Molly. "I'm not hungry."

"It's supper time already and you didn't have lunch!" Supper time?! Great. He couldn't skip another meal. He sighed and went downstairs.

People review! Hope you liked it, but if you didnt, reviw anyway!!!


	3. The affects of death

Snape would have rather gone without meals for the next week than sit through this supper. Ron would stare at him as though he wanted to bore holes through him, and then whisper to Hermione. No one else seemed to be particularly enjoying themselves either. Molly and Arthur continued to make forced conversation, no matter how hard everyone tried to resist. It was odd, really, when Severus thought about it. Except at the best of times, Sirius was moody after he started staying at the Order, tending to let his angry moods rub off on others within a ten foot radius, yet things were much worse without him.

Finally supper ended and they got to the twins' and Percy's induction into the OotP. All that happened was that they were sworn to secrecy and service. No matter how annoying they were, Severus was grateful the twins were here. While they didn't trust him any more than their younger brother, they at least lightened the mood a little. During the ceremony, he let his mind wander as he had been doing quite frequently.

It was their fifth year, exactly one year after Severus' and Clytemnestra's first date. They had been going out ever since Severus asked her out that one day. Aside from the fact that Clytemnestra was a nice and beautiful girl, he felt a savage pleasure that he had a girlfriend, and James, his enemy, couldn't get the girl he liked to look at him with anything other than hatred.

They were sitting in the library doing all the extra homework assigned because of OWLs at the end of the school year. When they were almost finished, Sirius came over and sat next to Clytemnestra. He was looking at a book, but Severus doubted he was actually reading it. Heck, sometimes he doubted that Sirius could even _read._ Sure enough, he started flirting with Clytemnestra, even after she told him to get lost. Severus decided to take things into his own hands.

"Knock it off, Black."

"I'm just talking to Artuary," replied Sirius.

"She told you to back off, so save us the pain of having to deal with you, and take her advice," Severus retorted.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want Snivullus." Appearing at his side was James. Severus noticed Lupin was at the back of the library, pretending not to notice anything, yet trying to talk Pettigrew out of helping in the fight. Clytemnestra stood up.

"Oh, I see, you don't do anything without James to help, do you?" she snapped.

"Why do you go out with him? I've asked you out many times before?" Sirius exclaimed.

"First, you can have any other girl you want, so bother someone else. Second, you're a show-off and I hate you and your friends. Let's go , Severus." He followed her out of the library.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, she whispered, "Thanks for standing up for me." Severus gave a hollow laugh.

"You could beat them up better than I could any day. Besides, you helped me first, since I started it."

"Naw, Black started it, as soon as we started going out. His been asking me out since then." Seeing, the look on his face, she continued, "I didn't want to tell you, but I guess he's jealous."

Severus shook his head. "No, I think the only reason he flirts with you is 'cuz you're going out with me. No offense." She laughed. "Way to make a girl feel good about herself, Snape." And they kissed, not even bothering to check for anyone else.

AN: Im sure all the Maurader fans are going to get me for that one, but o well. I had writers' block, and thats how I solved it, so deal with it. I dont think that will play a big part however.


End file.
